Service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. For example, product and service features are frequently added to network services and systems to provide consumers with additional value and convenience. When designing a system, for instance, to deploy a new product or service, developers typically create or utilize architectures that focus on actual implementation of the product or service. Likewise, devices utilizing such products and services are typically configured to generate requests in a manner dictated by the actual implementation of the product or service. However, the development of any new product under this approach generally requires substantial time and effort and involves production systems that service many users at any one time, negatively affecting the overall cost, quality, and time-to-market for any new product or product feature.
Therefore, there is a need for a service architecture that is more flexible and effective in accommodating requests to utilize new services.